bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Yi Suchong
Yi Suchong M.D. was a leading medical researcher in Rapture studying ADAM and its uses to create Plasmids and alter brain function, as well as creating the Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Usually referring to himself in the third person, Suchong was an opportunist, using even tragic events such as war to his own benefit. He conformed perfectly to Rapture's capitalistic society and worked simply for the highest bidder. Life on the Surface Suchong grew up in the household of a rich family for whom his father worked as a poor servant. Suchong's mistreatment at the hands of the rich children instilled in him a lifelong disgust for children.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 8 During World War II, Suchong was stuck in Korea at the time of the Japanese occupation, and he was accused of selling opium to the Japanese to fund his experiments.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 5 Suchong's years before Rapture are clouded, but he mentions in one of his Audio Diaries that "Japanese kill every man in my city." Suchong was spared during the slaughter because he supplied the Japanese troops with opium.Audio Diary: "Protecting Little Ones" A Chinese newspaper reported Suchong's disappearance in December of 1946 as he fled to avoid being hunted down by the Chinese Government for collaboration with the enemy.Chinese article clipping from There's Something in the Sea Career in Rapture In Rapture, Suchong set up an independent research firm, Suchong Institute and Laboratories, which contracted out to Ryan Industries and Sinclair Solutions. In 1951, Suchong grew dissatisfied with the inconsistent funding provided by Andrew Ryan and began covertly working for Fontaine Futuristics. Employed by Frank Fontaine in his company, Fontaine Futuristics, Suchong was directly involved in creating the Enrage and Telekinesis Plasmids.Audio Diaries: "Enrage Trial", "Testing Telekinesis" While Brigid Tenenbaum was responsible for the Little Sisters' physical ability to process ADAM from the dead, Suchong was responsible for the mental conditioning that gave them the need to "gather" the substance from corpses. Many of the children Suchong experimented on referred to him affectionately as "Papa Suchong," despite his obvious dislike for children. Suchong realized that, though the Little Sisters were invulnerable to harm, they still only possessed the strength of small children and needed to be protected. He was instrumental in the creation of the Big Daddies and the mental conditioning that forced them to guard the Little Sisters.Audio Diary: "Protection Bond" During this time, Suchong was involved in Fontaine's project to create an "ace in the hole" weapon, namely, Jack. Suchong monitored Jack's rapid aging and implanted him with at least two known mind control triggers: "Would you kindly", which causes Jack to obey unquestioningly, and "Code Yellow", which can ultimately stop Jack's heart. Suchong developed an antidote, Lot 192, to this mental conditioning, as Fontaine requested because he "... worries he'll end up on the wrong side of grift."Audio Diaries: "Baby Status", "Mind Control Test", "Fontaine's Human Jukebox", "Mind Control Antidote" In 1958, after Frank Fontaine's faked death and the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics, Suchong was employed by Andrew Ryan to continue his work on the Little Sisters and their protectors.Audio Diary: "Changing Employers" During the course of the Civil War, he also suggested the pheromone system in Plasmids to Ryan, allowing Ryan to control the users of his Plasmids.Audio Diary: "Desperate Times" On October 29, 1958, Suchong engaged in a sort of indirect business rivalry with Jeremiah Fink of Fink Manufacturing when Fink stole Suchong's plasmid design via Tear. In retaliation, Suchong stole Fink's design for oxidized plasmids which could be orally ingested. Upon presenting this new design to Ryan, Suchong received a great deal of praise. Suchong found working under Ryan to be difficult due to Ryan's mismanagement and budget cuts. Partly as a result, Suchong set up Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic at the Artemis Suites to continue his research and development with an unending supply of unsuspecting free test subjects. Suchong's skill with implanting the Big Daddy's protection instinct led to his demise. During a moment of frustration regarding his supposed failure to imprint the protection instinct on the Big Daddies, he struck and cursed at a Little Sister who was pestering him. This unexpectedly triggered the Big Daddy's mental conditioning and it proceeded to kill him. Suchong's body was found at the clinic by the chief of Ryan's security, Sullivan, during the Rapture Civil War, but due to the chaos of the conflict no effort was made to remove his body. As a result, Suchong can still be found pinned to the desk by a Drill during BioShock. After his death, Gilbert Alexander, another influential scientist from Fontaine Futuristics, took control of the Protector Program.Audio Diary: "Improving on Suchong's Work" Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea - Episode 1 He did not appear but his Audio Diary still present that he stolen a Vigor from Columbia and make Plasmids to become drinkable for users who are complaining about painful injection. Audio Diaries *Medical Pavilion **Enrage Trial **Plasmids are the Paint **Testing Telekinesis *Rapture Central Control **The Vita Chamber **Mind Control Test **Baby Status *Olympus Heights **Mozart of Genetics **Fontaine's Human Jukebox **Mind Control Antidote *Apollo Square **Protection Bond *Point Prometheus **Extra Munitions **Protecting Little Ones **Protector Smell **Missing Boots **Cheap Son of a Bitch **Changing Employers *Removed Audio Diaries **Little Sisters and Corpses References es:Yi Suchong fr: Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters